Necesidad
by Neko-chan120
Summary: Se deseaban, se necesitaban, debían estar juntos, sentirse uno solo o se volverían locos. Querían sentirse, piel contra piel como hace tiempo no sucedía/ Fic realizado para cumplir con el Reto del foro de Ranma 1/2 de esta página.


_**Disclaimer: Ni la serie Ranma ½ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son sino de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin afanes de lucro.**_

_Escrito para un reto literario del foro de Ranma ½ de esta página… (no sean tan furos conmigo e.e)_

-¡Dios! Como necesitaba esto-chilló Akane a la vez que dejaba caer por su espalda la mochila de entrenamiento.

Ranma imitó la acción de su prometida pero el se sentó en un tronco caído-Te apoyo 'Kane.

Así es Ranma y Akane estaban de "viaje de entrenamiento" o eso le hicieron creer a sus padres, la verdad es que necesitaban tiempo para ellos, como pareja... por que si, eran pareja. Camino al colegio luego de la boda fallida Akane le había sonreído a Ranma, esa sonrisa no era cualquier cosa, había tomado la decisión ya, había reunido fuerzas y se le había declarado. Él por supuesto se sonrojo, tartamudeo, se puso nervioso, le dio mil y un vueltas al asunto, pero finalmente un "Te quiero" se escapó de sus labios, y las cosas no podían ir mejor desde ese día.

Aunque unos meses después habían tenido sus momentos acalorados y semanas después de eso su primera vez. Ambos lo habían disfrutado y lo habían repetido por supuesto, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando la familia llego del viaje que les había permitido su apasionada noche. Entonces, a Akane se le ocurrió una idea, últimamente sus padres insistían que si no se casaban que por lo menos se hicieran cargo del Dôjô porque el dinero estaba faltando. ¡Perfecto! ¿Que mejor excusa que un 'padres iremos a entrenar' para dar rienda suelta a sus más profundos deseos? ¿Además de un hermosos tiempo como una legitima pareja de enamorados? Una de las mejores ideas que podrían existir sin duda. En fin.

-Deberíamos armar las carpas-dijo Ranma aunque sin intención alguna de levantarse.

-Aww~~ descansemos un poco ¿Vale?-musitó la muchacha frunciendo los labios. El muchacho asintió y ambos decidieron descansar un poquito.

**.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.**

Error, lo mejor hubiera sido sin duda alguna el armar la tienda inmediatamente. Poco después había comenzado a llover, Akane había recolectado algunos montones de leña y Ranma... bueno el había acabado convertido en mujer, se refugiaron en una cueva y allí dejaron las mochilas, las provisiones y acomodaron los futones junto al fuego que habían acabado de encender, donde Ranma además calentaba agua. Debido a la lluvia que corría afuera y parecía no tener intención de parar, ninguno de los dos muchachos andaba de buen humor.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, Akane-masculló Ranma a la vez que se echaba agua sobre la cabeza, causando que su voz pasara de una suave y aguada a una mucho más grave y varonil.

-¿Mi culpa?-chilló indignada apuntándose a si misma con el dedo indice.

-Si-le recriminó observándola con cara de pocos amigos-si hubiéramos armado la tienda cuando yo te lo dije no habría acabado transformado en mujer.

-¡Aja!, ahora eres una mujer ¿No?-dijo con obvio sarcasmo en la voz- Pues si no fuera por que recogí leña, hubieras permanecido como mujer lo que queda de la tarde y la noche. Encima que acabarías como mujer de todas maneras...

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! Akane la sabelotodo -le gritó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Agh!-masculló a tiempo que apretaba los puños- Eres un maldito ¡Insoportable!

-¿¡Insoportable Yo! ¡No lo serás tu, Marimacho- dijo levantándose y alejándose de la fogata para acercarse a ella, con el ceño fruncido mientras la pelea verbal aumentaba de intensidad.

-¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Idiota insensible! ¡No soy marimacho!

-¡Claro que si! ¡Eres una marimacho pechos planos! ¡Fea!-pronto Ranma se había dejado llevar por la costumbre de la discusión.

Akane alzó una ceja, incrédula ante las palabras de su prometido, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y con el ceño completamente fruncido volvió a hablar:

-¿Pechos planos? ¡Ja! ¡Seguro!-su voz destilaba ironía-¡Pensaste mucho en mis pechos planos la vez pasada! ¡Admítelo, Ranma! ¡Soy irresistible para ti!

Las mejillas de Ranma se tiñeron de carmín ¡Oh! Pero el no se dejaría vencer, su orgullo era demasiado grande, solo existían dos cosas posibles de vencerlo: su instinto de amor y protección... y el deseo.

-¡Bah! Di lo que quieras, eres tu la que no se puede resistir a mi ¿O los "Ranma, dame más" que gritabas la otra noche te parecen poco?

Al igual que su prometido, las mejillas de Akane se tiñeron de rojo, pero de todas maneras, continuo.

-Y los "Dios, Akane eres maravillosa", los gemidos ¿Que tienes que decir a eso? ¿Eh?

-¡Eres una salvaje! ¡Me mordiste!-señaló su cuello.

-¡Tu igual!-se apuntó el busto-¡Y me quedo marcado!

-¿¡Que esperabas! ¡Estaba excitado! ¡Te tenía en mis brazos des-nu-da!-separó bien las silabas para que ella captara la enorme tentación que suponía para él.

-¡Serás pervertido!-chilló aunque feliz en el fondo al saber que provocaba esas sensaciones en su prometido.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ranma la tomo por las muñecas y la acorraló contra la pared, excitado por los recuerdos de su prometida desnuda y jadeando entre sus brazos.

Akane se sorprendió e hizo una mueca de dolor ante el golpe de su espalda contra la roca fría. El ritmo de su corazón aumento de velocidad al igual que su respirar, las manos de su prometido seguía apresando con fuerza sus muñecas y en sus ojos se mostraba pasión y deseo. Lentamente acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica, suspirando en este, y luego acercó su boca al oído de la muchacha.

-Eres irresistible-murmuró, su orgullo había sido vencido por el deseo que lo invadía. -no me importa que me llames pervertido, te deseo demasiado para seguir fingiendo.

Akane se rindió ante aquellas palabras que sensualmente él había susurrado en su oído. ¡Por Dios, como habían cambiado las cosas!

Ranma lentamente fue aflojando su agarre y Akane dejo caer los brazos sobre sus hombros, abrazándolo y acariciando de manera lenta su nuca, tentándolo. El muchacho por su parte descendió las manos por el cuerpo de Akane, acariciando su contorno, su estrecha cintura hasta sus sinuosas caderas, un poco más hasta su trasero, logrando que Akane suspirara. Joder, como la deseaba.

Comenzó a alejar su rostro del cuello de su prometida, a medida que subía y bajaba sus manos por la cintura y las caderas de Akane.

Finalmente sus miradas se encontraron, tierra contra mar, con ella intentaron transmitirse todo. Se deseaban, se necesitaban, debían estar juntos, sentirse uno solo o se volverían locos. Querían sentirse, piel contra piel como hace tiempo no sucedía.

Ranma le preguntó con la mirada, por que una vez comenzado no pararía hasta acabar. La muchacha en respuesta enredó sus dedos en los cabellos del muchacho. Instándolo

En un movimiento podidamente lento, para ella una tortura, Ranma descendió sus fuertes manos por los muslos de Akane, sin apartar su mirada de aquellos irises chocolate.

Así la levantó del suelo, Akane enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Ranma y él, la apoyó en la roca sosteniéndola con una mano y la otra aún explorando su diminuta cintura.

Todo era lento, se torturaban y tentaban mutuamente, pero después al llegar al orgasmo final, era uno de los mayores placeres que hubieran podido sentir. Y así de manera tortuosa se besaron.

El contacto de sus bocas fue lento, pero apasionado, anhelante y cargado de amor. Ranma mordió el labio inferior de Akane a la vez que peñiscaba el muslo de la chica, cn una sensualidad desbordante.

Pero Akane no estaba para juegos, lo necesitaba ¡Ya!...

Acercó su rostro a la oreja izquierda del muchacho aún jugando con los cabellos que la trenza de Ranma dejaba sueltos. Movió sus caderas dándole un empujoncito, notado lo más que listo que Ranma estaba. Akane suspiró y luego con la voz cargada de sensualidad habló:

-Ranma, si soy tan irresistible para ti, tómame ahora-un pequeño y ahogado gemido se escapo de sus labios al sentir las manos del chico sobre su trasero-te necesito.

Okey, ya no aguantaba más…

La besó de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera desenfrenada siendo correspondido de igual forma por ella y las manos comenzaron a moverse por voluntad propia.

Las de Ranma recorrían con vehemencia el escultural cuerpo de su prometida, explorando por debajo de la ropa, acariciando su vientre plano y su tersa y suave piel. Luego dejó de explorar su boca para comenzar a besar, lamer y morder su cuello.

Akane gimió levemente a al vez que su respiración aumentaba y también el número de suspiros y gemidos. Enterró las uñas en la espalda de Ranma cuando él abrió su camisa de un solo tirón.

El chico planeaba cumplir los deseos de su prometida, después de todo era esa una de las razones por las cuales vinieron de "Viaje de entrenamiento" ¡Vaya entrenamiento el suyo!

El muchacho abandono por algunos segundos el torso de su prometida, para llevarlos al trasero de la chica y afirmarla mejor, acomodándose ella afianzó sus piernas a la cintura del chico. Luego de que ella se hubiera acomodado, volvió a recorrer la cintura y el abdomen de su prometida.

Demonios, la muchacha ahogaba los gemidos en su garganta mientras Ranma seguía degustando su cuello. Lentamente se despojó de su camisa abierta y dirigió sus manos para deshacerse de la de Ranma.

Akane acercó sus labios al oído del muchacho y susurró:

-No se vale, yo no te he sacado nada.

Desabrochó la camisa roja y a medida que soltaba los botones iba palpando el bien formado toro de su prometido. ¡Por Dios si era perfecto! Era el hombre que todas deseaban y lo tenía para ella solita, para disfrutarlo por completo y sin limitaciones.

El chico permitió que Akane explorara su pecho mientras el recorría con su mano derecha una de las piernas de ella, sonrió cuando se liberó de su camisa por completo:

-Estamos a mano, o casi-menciono lujurioso el chico, mientras observaba de la misma forma el sujetador de encajes de su prometida, mientras su imaginación comenzaba a viajar. Dirigió sus manos al sujetador para desabrocharlo, pero Akane lo detuvo.

-Alto ahí, travieso- le dijo con voz sensual y juguetona, mientras desenrollaba sus piernas y las posicionaba en el suelo. Colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico y lo atrajo. Comenzó a caminar de espaldas, acercándose al futón que habían instalado cerca de la fogata. Akane se recostó en él, mientras Ranma se posicionaba encima suyo.

-Mmm, 'Kane así esta mucho mejor-y la alzó un poco para por fin desabrochar el sostén y dejar los pechos de la chica al aire, grandes y redondos, duros producto de la excitación. Demonios, si ella era tan hermosa y sexy,

Akane no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y decir de manera burlona:

-Al parecer mis pechos no son tan pequeños…

Ranma suspiró y soltó una risa, pero no dijo nada, la verdad es que no tenía nada para contraatacar, encima que estaba sumergido en otro mundo. El chico sin aguantarse más acercó su boca al inicio de los pechos de Akane, besando y luego atrapó el izquierdo con su boca, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el derecho.

Akane comenzó a gemir con más fuerza y a ahogar gritos, mientras movía sus caderas por instinto notando a Ranma más dispuesto que nunca. Se sentía tan bien, como el besaba, succionada y mordisqueaba.

¡Ya! Dios, lo quería dentro, ahora, lo necesitaba, si hace tanto que no habían hecho el amor.

-¡Ranma! ¡Te necesito!- otro gemido mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de los pantalones de su prometido, bajándolos junto con los boxer del chico y comenzó a moverse debajo de él, chocando sus pelvis y sus intimidades. Mierda,. Si Akane lo estaba torturando.

Bien, pues le daría a su chica lo que quería.

Se deshizo de los short de Akane de un tirón al igual que de sus bragas. Deleitándose con la hermosa figura desnuda de su prometida. La chica se movió y sus intimidades desnudas se pusieron en contacto. Se acomodaron a la vez que jadeaban y respiraban con fuerza. Se besaron con fiereza. Y deseo.

Ranma se abrió paso despacio entre la estrechez de Akane, y ella sintió como su intimidades se amoldaba al intruso anhelado. Comenzó a gemir con ímpetu entre besos, y ambos jadeaban con fuerza, ahogando gritos en las bocas del otro.

La penetró por completó y comenzaron una apasionada danza de besos, caricias y las embestidas del chico. Se sentía tan bien y tan placentero. Pronto las embestidas eran más constantes y fuertes.

Seguían besándose con pasión, pronto llegarían al cielo y se sentirían embargados por aquella deliciosa sensación. Akane sufría espasmos y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del chico y él se entretuvo con su cuello deleitándose con tenerle debajo de ella, continuó…

Con una embestida poderosa, ambos llegaron al clímax, Akane ahogó un grito en sus cuerdas vocales y él también, jadeando con fuerza liberaron toda la tensión de sus cuerpos.

Una vez hubo acabado, después del momento en el que ambos se sumergieron en un mar de placer, abrieron los ojos y se miraron… con amor.

Ranma se dejo caer a un lado y luego de tomar una bocanada de aire tapó a Akane con la manta del futón, beso su hombro y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Akane-jadeo- Te amo…

Ella cerró los ojos, descansando en los brazos de su amado, sintiéndose protegida, querida y deseada…

-Yo también te amo…

Se tomaron su tiempo, pero ambos sabían que recién habían comenzado, todavía no saciaban su necesidad.

_**Notas Finales:**_

_*Llega con una botella de agua* ¡Uff! No se a ustedes pero a mi me dio calor, y eso que ando en pleno invierno e.e_

_Bueno, este fic fue creado para un reto literario del foro de Ranma… e.e no tengo mucha experiencia en este / así que perdonen mis errores, aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por algo se empieza e ire practicando :PP Mis amigas pervertidas empedernidas me obligaron a subirlo e.e así que créditos para ellas tambien jeje… espero sus comentarios. _

_Pues como sabran andan borrando los fic Lemon, así que si les gusto pasense por SGTEAM para leerlo o guardenlo en un Word e.e Aunque realmente encuentro eso una injusticia, sería mejor que abrieran un rating MA para que se evitaran las quejas y los escritores y lectores malos ratos…_

_En fin… Perve #7 Neko-chan!_


End file.
